


What You Need...

by 1f_this_be_madness



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Actually gelato, Affection, Angry Roger Taylor (Queen), Band Fic, Banter, Best Friends, Coda, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Ice Cream, Is this fluff? I don't know. Could be classified as slightly angsty fluff I guess, Loneliness, One Shot, Past Character Death, Photography, Platonic Kissing, Roger doesn't like the heat lmao, Roger is frustrated and thinking about the past, Sad Brian May, Swearing, Things end nice I promise, honestly same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: After a show, at the end of a tour, there is a penchant for loneliness. Even when feeling lonely, though, Brian May has a friend he can trust.(Or, a story that takes place after my piece entitled "The Other Half" that can be read as a standalone story wherein Brian asks Roger to go with him for a picturesque drive)





	What You Need...

After the glorious star-like finale of the concert in New Orleans that Brian recorded (or, rather, Pete did so that Bri could post it later) the guitarist feels a frigid blast of loneliness strike him, sinking its razor-sharp talons into his chest. Darkness seeps into his body and fills him all the way to his core. He is so thankful for the outpouring of love shown to him and his dear music brother Rog, and to their band, but he will miss this as he misses the past, and John and Freddie.

Thinking on the past, there is one more stop he needs to make whilst in this city. One more thing Brian feels he has to do.

***

"Come off it, Brian--I'm fucking exhausted, mate," Roger groans. "It's past midnight and you want to what? Go on a joyride to reminisce?" Honestly, why can't Bri simply let things go? Roger had loved the tour too, all right; it had been a top show here as well. But now his friend wants to go out walking --well, riding-- to remember, and if he knows anything about Brian at all, he wants to take a blooming picture too....

As he sits and bends to tie his shoes, Roger recalls before: he had been wearing all black then, too, a terrible idea in the Louisiana heat and humidity. They had been driving through the streets of New Orleans before their show when something about that signpost in the French Quarter caught Freddie's eye. The light (or something) had an artsy feel, and Brian had agreed with Freddie profusely on the photographic front. 

John simply nodded and smiled, as agreeable to Freddie's antics as ever, so they'd all gotten out to pose. Light glared off Roger's sunglasses so he had to take them off, but oh, Freddie was alright to wear his! Roger recalls his own pouty disgust and Fred's bright peal of laughter. He feels the brush of his friend's lips against his cheek as Fred had kissed him after they took the picture and cooed "Thank you for indulging me, darling."

How John noticed a gelato place when he'd been glancing round during the photos and said "We'd better get Rog some ice cream so he won't melt in the heat," and Brian led the way, long legs stretching to stride swiftly across cobblestones as he was already getting excited over the possibility of taking more pictures. Roger had shoved him, told him not on his life and to sod off.

He looks at Brian now, studying his friend's facial features and body language. He noticed how content Brian was whilst performing, yet there is an ache in his tall friend's eyes, a slumping set to his shoulders. That loneliness Bri feels is clearly creeping up on him in the dark. Roger's chest clenches. He sighs and stands. "Alright, you win, I'll bloody go with you on your ride down memory lane. But if we take more than two photographs I'm fucking leaving you out there on your own."

He gets, and is glad to see, a brilliant smile brighten Brian's face and crinkle his eyes as the other man also stands, putting a hand on Roger's shoulder in gratitude. "Okay, Rog."

***

So they find that same street corner--alight even in the pitch dark, New Orleans is quite a town on the scale of night life--and true to his word Brian gets two pictures. Though the first has Roger saying therein "Bloody hell, it's hot! Let's go home!"

"Sure you don't want some gelato?" asks Brian with a twinkle in his eye. Roger snorts, and the guitarist gazes at his dear friend with immense affection as they stand together after the pictures are taken, surveying the streets. "This is... nice, right?" Brian smacks his lips as he inquires, looking around. "Feeling good?" Upon asking the question, he is unsure on whether he is directing it towards Roger or himself. Or to their lovely photographer who took the time to come riding with them.

"...I'll feel better when I'm in bed, but yeah, Bri. I'm alright." And Roger is, actually; though they are two where there once were four, he is glad to be here with his best mate. Bumping Brian's arm with his shoulder the drummer looks up into the guitarist's eyes. "You?"

Brian has to smile. Dear sharp Roger, looking him over and coming on when he can tell that Brian is feeling, but desperately does not want to be, alone. Though he would much rather be sleeping. His caring presence soothes Brian, grounds him in the moment and in this place. He puts his arm around Roger in thanks for that, for everything. 

Voice soft and sincere, Bri responds "Yes, Rogie, I am." Pressing the younger man into his side and feeling Roger yawn, he chuckles and adds "But you'll be doing better abed, so let's get you what you need."

They walk back to their car still linked. Roger sags gratefully against Brian's side, his own arm cinching around the waist of his friend to hold him close as no lights go out in New Orleans.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to write this happening after my other piece about Roger's response to John's birthday --though it can also be read standalone.
> 
> *Due to Brian's short concert video and his duo of pictures under the signpost (with Rog this time!) I wanted to write something nice. Though Rog is still angry and irascible, sweet man, this work has hopefully not been nearly so angsty. 
> 
> *I don't know whether or not there are gelato places in the French Quarter of New Orleans, having never been there, but hopefully that is forgivable
> 
> This work's title is from "Friends Will Be Friends".
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, loves-- comments appreciated <3


End file.
